Winx Club - Episode 112
Miss Magix is the twelfth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Stella, instead of revising the subjects for the mid-term exams, prefers to brave the witches in 'Miss Magix', a beauty contest taking place downtown. She fails her exams and has to study very seriously final examination, to avoid repeating the year. Plot In Magix City, Bloom and Brandon are hanging out along with Lady and Kiko. Bloom has told Brandon about her dreams and he finds them incredible, as the woman in Bloom's dreams calls her by name and her voice sounds familiar. Bloom also tells him that she also looks familiar but she does not know why. She explains that these dreams occur every night and every night it is a new episode. She is not sure why these occur; she wonders why she has magical powers and how they come to her so naturally. She then tells Brandon that she feels as if the woman in her dreams wants to tell her something and mentions that she went to the library at Alfea to research about her, though there were many, after she had returned there was no more. Brandon thinks a bit and decides this would definitely be a great job for Timmy and will ask him for his assistance, he then says good bye and heads home with Lady. At Alfea, Palladium announces to the students that the simulator that was destroyed previously by Bloom has completed its repair and the tests resumes. He names out the students who still need to take the test: Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella, Priscilla, Ortensia and Luna. Priscilla and another student start getting nervous but Luna is not at all fazed by this and tries to calm them down leading Priscilla to remind her that she is always studying compared to the rest. Palladium looks about the students and notices that Stella is missing and presumes that she is trying to avoid taking the test. Bloom explains that Stella had told her she did not feel well and went to the infirmary. Palladium hopes she feels better and that there are a lot of assignments she needs to make up and he begins the test. Flora steps into the simulator and chooses the option of revoking sadness brought on by witches' magic. The test begins. Bloom stops by the infirmary; the head nurse asks Bloom if there was something wrong. Bloom tells her she is okay but wonders if Stella was in here, the nurse explains that Bloom is the first person to have entered the infirmary and considers this odd because there are exams going on. Bloom thanks her and leaves. She returns to the dorm and the other girls are relaxing in the living room. Bloom tells them that Stella was not sick and that she chose to skip class. Flora says that the test was not even difficult and Tecna says that running away will not solve anything and eventually she will have to take it. Bloom then wonders where Stella went as she starts walking to her own room. Bloom then smells something nice and Stella appears behind her and tells her that it is her new perfume called "Infinite Sunset". Bloom notices that she is completely dressed up. The Miss Magix contest is underway and Stella's attention is all on it as she intends to win this year and was very close to the year before. Tecna scolds her for putting her priorities on the beauty pageant rather than school. Seeing as the girls do not plan to support her, Stella tries to persuade them and that she will study a lot right after it. Musa reminds her that studying is for her own record not them. Stella pouts and Bloom gives in but sternly reminds her that she must keep her promise. Stella is overjoyed and tells them that it will be a peaceful event. Tecna is happy to hear but at the same time doubts it considering they always bump into the Trix every time they head out. At Cloud Tower, Mirta and Lucy are in their dorm as Mirta tries to talk some sense into Lucy about asking the Trix to use magic, which is forbidden, to win the Miss Magix contest. Lucy will not listen to reason, only concerned about winning the contest in order to finally become well-known amongst everyone and wants Mirta to understand. Mirta does not and once again tries to talk some sense into her but Lucy gets irritated and storms off saying she does not need Mirta's support nor her telling her what to do, leaving Mirta with her head hanging down in disappointment. Nighttime finally arrives and the Winx arrive at the place the contest is being held. The girls, except for Stella, feel that this will not end well but Stella tells them not to worry and runs excitedly into the premise. In the premise's hallway, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are already there. Stormy complains about coming here until Icy tells them her plan - to make Lucy into a beautiful girl then remove the spell and shame her in front of the entire audience. They then work their magic on Lucy. The Winx wait in Stella's dressing room, while Flora and Musa give her some beauty treatment, they hear someone crying in the hallway. They discover that one of the contestants' hair has been ruined and is too upset to participate. As she exits the facility, crying, the Trix walk by and laugh at her. This causes Bloom to suspect they were the ones who messed with her hair. The contest begins and the contestants are introduced. When Lucy is introduced the audience are taken by her beauty, and this upsets Stella a bit and when Bloom congratulated Lucy, her sour disposition raises some suspicion in Bloom. The contest moves on to the talent portion and all were sabotaged by the Trix in order for Lucy to gain the upper hand. Lucy excels at her ballet performance. And the Trix also tried to sabotage Stella's performance but failed. The contest comes to an end and the winner is Lucy. As she is awarded the crown as the new Miss Magix, Icy undoes the spell and Lucy is humiliated and runs off the stage crying. And the real winner is Stella. Stella is overjoyed to be crowned Miss Magix and as she plans to celebrate with her friends, Bloom reminds her that Stella needs to cram for the exam as promised. The next day, Stella takes her test, deciding to finish what Bloom started. But, because of her lack of attention of what she was doing due to fatigue of pulling an all-nighter, Stella added too much of a grass-growing formula. She got trapped and unfortunately failed the test. Bloom encourages her that she still has time to catch up on her grades. The girls then get excited about the upcoming summer break. Major Events *Brandon decides to help Bloom find answers to her questions regarding Daphne. *Flora, Tecna and Musa pass their midterms. *Stella and Lucy sign up for the Miss Magix beauty pageant. *Lucy uses magic to win but the Trix undid their spell, humiliating and disqualifying her in front of everyone. *Stella is crowned the real winner of Miss Magix. *Stella fails her midterm and is given a warning about her grades by Palladium if she does not start improving on her academic performance. *Vacation is about to begin. Debuts *Karen *Lee-Hona *Agween *Alyssa *Ashanti *Bera *Lolina *Lesta Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Cloud Tower Students **Mirta **Lucy **Karen *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Alfea Staff **Ofelia **Palladium *Miss Magix Contestants **Lolina **Lee-Hona **Heidi **Agween **Alyssa **Ashanti **Bera **Lesta Spells Used None Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Mean Girls Rule *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *This is the third episode without transformations. **The first was "The Black-Mud Swamp". **The second was "Friends in Need". *The acts of the contestants, other than Stella and Lucy, were as follows: **Contestant #2: Rhythmic Gymnastics. **Contestant #3: Pin Juggling. **Contestant #4: Swimsuit modeling. **Contestant #7: Magic pigeons. **Contestant #8: Cheerleading. **Contestant #9: A number involving dogs. **Contestant #12: Singing. **Contestant #14: Ring Juggling. *Contestant #13 bears a similar resemblance to Aisha. *This is the only episode that has the same title in all three versions (Italian, Cinélume, and 4Kids). *The song "Count on Me" is heard at the end of the episode in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. Differences between Cinélume and 4Kids *Contestant #12's performance was cut out of the 4Kids version but that part was used in a promo clip starring the Trix for Cloud Tower witch tryouts. *In the Cinélume version, as she was being crowned Miss Magix, Icy removes the spell she cast on Lucy herself. In the 4Kids version Bloom discovers the truth and uses a counter-spell to break Icy's magic. *In the Cinélume version, Stella fails the test. In the 4Kids version, she passes. *In Cinélume dub, Stella selects her midterm to take place in Domino in order to finish what Bloom started two episodes prior. *One of the two jugglers (Contestant #3) had a skirt added to her outfit for the 4Kids version. *In the 4Kids version, Lucy had to promise to do the Trix's homework. That promise was never made in the Cinélume version. *In the Cinélume version, the contestants, including Stella and Lucy, are referred to by their names. In the 4Kids version, Stella is called Miss Solaria, implying that they are referred to by the names of their home planets, with Lucy being called Miss Popularis. *In the 4Kids verison cut the café scene with Bloom and Sky (Brandon) Mistakes *Palladium mistakenly refers to Katy as "Ortensia". *As Palladium talks about some of Stella's failures she needs to make up, he looks up at her friends and Bloom's sleeves are missing. *When Bloom is walking toward the girl with the puffy hair, she has a heart on her shirt, but seconds later, it has gone. *Faragonda and Griselda were among the audience members in the Miss Magix pageant, despite Stella saying "Griselda will never know we came here!" *During the contest, Lucy's hair changes color several times. It starts out dark blue, becomes purple during the long shot with all fifteen contestants, goes back to dark blue during the ballet performance, and changes to Lucy's usual dark green when she is crowned. **Lucy is not the only one whose hair changes color, though; Contestant #12, who appears with blue hair during the long shot, changes to having purple hair during her performance. *When it was time to announce the winner, the contestants are viewed again and Lucy's hair is not colored in a quarter way down. *At the beginning of the talent round of the pageant, the Miss Magix Announcer said the first to perform is contestant #5, but instead it's contestant #2. *In one scene, the number on Lucy's badge is missing. Error4-CorazonBloom-Ep112.png| Miss G & Miss F.png|Faragonda and Griselda in the audience. Winx Club - Episode 112 Mistake.jpg|Lucy's hair is not color in. Lucy's hair changing.png Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes